


A New King

by Glitchek



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ? sorry im not sure, AH OT6, Angst, Gen, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchek/pseuds/Glitchek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Jack's turn to be king and he isnt very excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New King

**Author's Note:**

> bleh this is old and very short but i wanted to try and write something sad and found out very quickly that writing sad things is hard

Jack didn’t like this, he didn’t like it at all. He had watched everyone else become king, he watched them pass down their crowns and adapt them to how they wanted them to look or feel, he watched them go crazy or fall to their knee’s and ask for forgiveness when they went too far.

And now it was his turn.

He had been watching everyone else for so long that he had forgotten during all the games that it was soon to be his turn- and now it was. Ryan had won, yet again, and Gavin had given him his crown; a small thing, a creeper face etched into the gold. Ryan re-fitted it once he got it back again on that dark, stormy night on those tall, stone towers, and it soon looked bigger and what could only be described as _scary_. Jack hadn’t won anything for quite a while, he would win a few challenges or games but due to his physique and how the other’s saw him (a weak, weak target, he reminded himself often) he never managed to do everything the other’s could do, so when Jack had won, people were definitely surprised.

He heard the whispers, he heard the harsh words, _he heard them all_. He wondered how they could have come this far, gone so off-the-rails from the original intention of the Kings Games. It was supposed to be fun, to see how many animals you could round up in an hour, to see if you could find your way into The End. Now it was see how many people you could bring down in under twenty minutes and bring back proof, head or just blood were fine (especially in Ryan’s eyes, god, he just wasn’t the same anymore).

Ryan had placed the crown upon Jack's head with a look on his face that Jack couldn’t quite describe. He looked quite non-believing or confused, maybe. The other’s looked as if it shouldn’t be happening, Geoff had looked happy at first, of course he would, he was his friend for years, but now he looked angry, as if he should have won.

Gavin had a smile on his face, albeit a small smile, but it was enough.

Ray and Michael, well, they looked angry. Very angry. They didn’t seem to want to even be in the room for the crowning of King Jack, they stayed for a while and then stormed out, Gavin running after them and Geoff strolling behind.

Ryan talked Jack through what he would need to do, how the games worked from the Kings point of view. He told him how it was actually pretty fun, watching everyone scrabble about to try and get the precious golden block ( _like ants_ , he called them). They walked and talked for a while, looking about the land and talking about Jack’s challenges. He wouldn’t tell him much, of course, since Ryan would be competing to get the gold himself and it wouldn’t be fair. Jack didn’t realise that they had been talking for so long, the games had ended at sun down and the sun was beginning to rise yet again; a new day.

Ryan bid farewell to his friend, a bow and a smile, and left. Jack watched the man walk off, disappearing in the bushes and tree’s. He began to think about what he would do, how this would all work out. But all he could think was _please don’t let me go crazy_. 

The new day had begun, the sun high in the sky, beating down on everyone. They all looked so tired, they looked as though they just wanted to go home and sleep, just leave the kings games. Jack could only smile down at them, hoping this wouldn’t go badly.

He didn’t request much, only something small as he didn’t want to wear them out so soon but he just didn’t want to tell them to do something like "bring me back Edgar’s head”. God, no, that was too much.

Once everyone had left, off to go collect twenty apples as Jack had requested, he broke down. It was all too much, far too much for him to handle. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks, wetting his shirt and beard. Jack hunched over in his throne, elbows on his knee’s and his hands on his face, glasses askew as he shook. It was just so scary, he was king now- But he was an adult so shouldnt he act like it? But adults can be scared too. And he was scared. What if he messed up, what if something went wrong and he made a fool of himself? What if he ended up like everyone else- what if he went crazy?

It was just too much.


End file.
